Smothered KylexKennyxCartmanxStan
by CarineTheLlamaGod
Summary: Kyle is stressed. Extremely so. Cartman(Surprise!) devises a plan to HELP Kyle.. and it includes All of the fourpack.. but that could also lead to more stress on Kyle's part.
1. What the fuck, Cartman?

"What the fuck, Cartman?" Kyle squeaked, his hat flying across the room. He was wide eyed, and sprawled across the carpeted floor of Eric's room. The big boned teenager was towering over him, smirking.

"What, Jew? Can't handle it?" Cartman tilted his head cockily, staring at the red hand mark on Kyle's cheek.

Kyle rubbed the back of his head, where his ginger hair had been yanked roughly. "I-I" He stuttered, unsure of what to do. This was pathetically cruel, even for Cartman. Kyle'd come over to help Eric with homework.. or so he thought. Eric, possibly just agitated and with a need to get anger out, had pounced on him. "I should get going.. dick head.." He eventually said, muttering the last insult, before scrambling to grab his hat, and to stand to his feet.

"Take the pain like a man, Broflovski." Cartman laughed cruelly. "You know you love it." He smirked.

"W-what..?" Kyle stopped dead in his tracks towards the door, and tilted his head to stare at Eric.

"Oh, please. We all know you're gay. Did you think it was a secret? The way you stare at Stan.. check out Kenny.. And we all see the way you look at me, too." Cartman laughed, eyes narrowed evilly, watching as hot color rose to Kyle's cheeks.

"Asshole.." Kyle grumbled. "So what? I'm gay, and going to be hurting for the next week because of you. Happy?" He muttered, before opening the door and slamming it back shut behind him.

Cartman was about to laugh, before he stopped in realization, the smirk faltering. He'd just hurt and possibly lost one of his best friends. "Kyle.." He mumbled to himself, walking slowly to the window to watch as the ginger walked down the sidewalk covering the sore mark to the best of his ability. "Shit.."

Eric knew he got a strange feeling around Kyle.. but only now did he realize that this feeling wasn't just hatred.. but something more.. warm and comforting.

Cartman flopped himself back on the bed, rubbing his face. "Fuck.. I'm an idiot." He grumbled to himself. For awhile he sulked, and then, an idea popped into his head.

He pulled his phone out, and began a group call with Kenny and Stan. "Guys.. I have an idea.. it involves us and Kyle.. we're going to make him feel better.. get a bit of stress out of his system. Get Kyle over here at 2PM tomorrow." He stated, grinning slightly to himself.


	2. The great idea

"You can't hide forever, Kyle.. C'mon. We've got a surprise for you." Stan said gently, but banged on Kyle's bedroom door.

"Didn't you hear me? I said, and I don't think I stuttered; FUCK. OFF." Kyle snapped. He was grumpy, sore, and unmotivated. Luckily, he had the weekend to recover from the beating he'd been given by Cartman.

Kenny gently coaxed Kyle to at least open the door, knowing that he had more charm than Stan did, and the lock eventually unlatched and a puff of ginger hair appeared from around the door. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just come with us. It'll be fine. You need to get out a bit, Ky." He smiled softly, and Stan reached in to softly take Kyle's hand, and pull him out into the hallway. It wasn't necessarily a secret that both of them were gay, as well, but they flaunted it more than Kyle liked to. He was more reserved. Defeated, the ginger slowly slumped along the sidewalk with the others to Cartman's house, though he wasn't aware that's where they were headed.. until the house came into view.

"Oh HELL NO." Kyle screeched, and tried to break loose from Stan's firm grasp.

"No.. this is a good thing. I promise. You'll like it." Stan encouraged, while Kyle whined.

"I'll enjoy it? I'll fucking ENJOY being beaten, again?" Kyle shouted, face flaring to a matching color as his hair.

He was dragged inside by Kenny and Stan, earning overly happy, crack filled smiles and waves from Cartman's mother. Kyle was pulled to the basement, though reluctantly. He had gone limp, knowing he couldn't fight it, so he at least made the other two carry the entirety of his weight. Kyle sighed, closing his eyes. He heard a faint snicker from Eric in the corner. "Lock the door, will ya?" He said, and Kenny left Stan with Kyle to follow the command.

Before they even knew it, Cartman had stripped Kyle of his shirt, and tied his hands behind him to prevent massive struggling. "What the hell are you doing to me, Cartman?" Kyle whined, genuinely terrified and wriggling.

Stan and Kenny's eyes went soft, seeing the tears welling in Kyle's beautiful eyes. "Kyle.. D-don't cry.. please." Stan murmured, kneeling beside Kyle. "It's alright.. We're going to make you feel good. Promise. I wouldn't promise something I couldn't deliver, would I?" He smiled softly, and gently kissed Kyle's forehead.

"Whose idea was this?"

"As surprising as it is.. Cartman did." Kenny muttered, glancing back at Eric, who looked down slowly and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Kyle snorted, shaking his head, but then he sighed. "Go ahead and laugh, Cartman. You wanted me tied up to humiliate me. Fucking do it. Laugh. Beat me. Do it, fat ass." He snarled.

"I didn't do it for that, actually.. so I suggest you shut the fuck up, Jew boy." Cartman muttered. "Guys.. you already know what I had planned.. and where to go.. so get yourself started."

Kyle cocked his head innocently to one side, and listened to the rustling of clothing being removed. "Oh.." He breathed in realization at what Eric had in mind.

Stan stood just to the right of Kyle when he was fully unclothed, and Kenny knelt in front of him with a charming smile, Cartman took his place behind Kyle. Kenny carefully helped Kyle out of his jeans and boxers. Without an idea how, Kyle's member was half-hard just from the erotic scene that was his three best friends tying him up to violate him..


End file.
